The subject invention relates to a carrier for bottles having flanged neck portions. More particularly, a carrier is disclosed, having a generally tubular triangular configuration, and including apertures for gripping the flanged neck portions of the bottles.
In the prior art, various paperboard holders have been developed for carrying bottles. Recently, to minimize the amount of paperboard necessary for their construction, carriers have been developed for gripping the upper neck portions of a bottle, in contrast to the earlier, wrap-around type container. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a new and improved carrier which requires less paperboard in its manufacture, while possessing sufficient strength and rigidity to support heavy bottles.
Therefore, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved carrier for holding bottles having a unique inner support triangle construction which provides structural rigidity, while utilizing a minimum amount of paperboard.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved carrier for flanged bottles having a structurally reinforced handle portion.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a carrier which can be shipped in a flattened configuration and is capable of gripping and holding bottles having a flanged neck portion.